


(Не)праведник

by FelicitySyndrome



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySyndrome/pseuds/FelicitySyndrome
Summary: Персиваль отступает от двери на шаг. Гриндевальд врал – Криденс вовсе не мальчишка, он на голову выше Грейвса и давно уже перешел черту, отделяющую мир детства от мира страданий. Для Криденса, впрочем, этой черты похоже и вовсе не было.- Если собираетесь меня убить – ладно, но тогда вам лучше войти.Написан в 2019 году
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава 1.

_Я помню, что это был сон  
Я куда-то бежал, я не помню куда и зачем этот бег  
Как будто бы кто-то вломился в мой сон  
И шептал, наклоняясь во тьме к моему изголовью  
Как будто бы чьи-то шаги раздавались оттуда  
Где явно не может пройти человек  
**© спЛин — Тревога**_

Поначалу поток гостей, что хотят увидеть найденного в собственной Нью-Йоркской квартире Персиваля Грейвса, кажется бесконечным.  
Журналисты с неуместными вопросами. Коллеги. Сослуживцы. Рядовые сотрудники МАКУСА, что прежде видели аврора лишь на ежегодной групповой колдографии. Пациенты из соседних палат.  
Даже Серафина Пиквери появляется «пожать героическую руку» бывшему однокурснику и когда-то другу. Персиваль пытается объяснить ей, что нет героизма в том, чтобы лежать неподвижно на полу собственной квартиры и молить богов о смерти. В ответ госпожа Президент лишь вновь сжимает искусанную ладонь Грейвса и устало улыбается.  
После ее ухода Персиваль отказывается от еды, и несчастной дежурной медсестре приходится насильно кормить аврора, случайно будто стирая рукавом его слезы. Позже она охотно поделится своей историей с симпатичным парнем из «Нью-Йоркского Вестника». Персиваль Грейвс к своему счастью никогда не прочтет вышедшей там статьи.  
Но все же жизнь продолжается, и к тому моменту как Персиваля отпускают из больницы домой, интерес к нему окончательно испаряется.  
— Будете восстанавливать силы в покое и знакомой обстановке, обещает дежурный. Аврор бормочет слова благодарности, пытаясь игнорировать ледяное лезвие страха.  
Дома его ждет что угодно, но не покой. Потому теперь Грейвс даже рад гостям, хоть приходить к нему продолжают лишь двое.  
Энтони Абернети приносит порядок и строгость мужской дружбы. За Куинни Гольдштайн будто шлейфом следуют чувства, и ее собственные, и похищенные где-то еще, совершенно чужие. Персиваль боится этих эмоций так же сильно, как и нуждается в них.

Куинни и Абернети никогда не приходят одновременно.

Куинни проносится на кухню, кинув походя ненавязчивое: «Добрый вечер, мистер Грейвс», и несменные туфли со стертой набойкой на правой рюмочке каблука выбивают по паркету тревожную дробь. Вместе со своим добрым вечером Куинни обычно приносит пирожные в виде зверей, и Персиваль подозревает, что покупает она их в одном и том же месте не случайно: рядом с его квартирой таких не найти.  
— Как его зовут? — Спрашивает Грейвс. Куинни краснеет и прижимает палец к губам, будто и сама боится выдать свой секрет.  
Куинни раскладывает пирожные по идеально-белым блюдцам, а Персиваль заваривает кофе. Их разговоры ни о чем то рождаются, то умирают вновь, сменяясь тишиной и, кажется, их обоих это в целом устраивает.  
— Как Тина?  
— Едет в Лондон. Будет выступать свидетелем по делу Ньюта. Ему опять запретили выезд из страны. Я бы тоже поехала, но Тина боится, что я буду лезть в мысли судьи, — весело отвечает Куинни и тут же морщится, поймав в мыслях Персиваля отблеск образа Ньюта на передовице очередной желтой газеты ( _Английский ученый способствует поимке Гриндевальда, стр. 7_ ). К своей чести Куинни никогда не касается запретных тем сама, но по ее лицу — обычно печальному или встревоженному — не сложно заметить, как она спотыкается о чужие мысли.  
Лишь раз Куинни позволяет себе лишнее (дав понять, что слышит):  
— Он умер, мистер Грейвс. Мне очень жаль, — она опускает глаза и быстро моргает.  
— Возьмите, — говорит Персиваль, протягивая ей платок. — Спасибо, что не стали меня обманывать, мисс Гольдштайн.  
Девушка медленно кивает и ее медные кудри пружинят.  
— Если вы хотите поговорить…  
— Нет. Не думаю, что я могу.  
Куинни кивает снова и улыбается сквозь силу. Персиваль подзывает турку с плиты и наливает ей еще одну чашку кофе. Как ни странно, Гольдштайн-младшая предпочитает черный, без сахара.

Куинни и Абернети никогда не приходят одновременно.

Поэтому, когда Персиваль наконец решает, что готов поговорить, Куинни не появляется. Вместо нее сияющий от радости Абернети с порога объявляет о своем повышении. Кажется, что его громкие и ликующие мысли может слышать и Персиваль.  
— Когда у тебя уже закончится отпуск? — Вздыхает Абернети полчаса спустя, отпивая неизвестно где раздобытого пива — Таскаться через весь город сюда ужасно утомительно.  
— Не так утомительно, как притворяться, что мы не знакомы, — фыркает Персиваль. Пиво дрянное, но что с Энтони взять, он в этом не разбирается.  
Персиваль не стесняется своей дружбы с Абернети, но гордый итальянец настаивает, чтобы Грейвс держался с ним чужаком. Каждая заслуга для него — это личная победа и он не желает терять доброе имя из-за слухов в МАКУСА. «Я приехал в эту страну не для того, чтобы все говорили, будто это Персиваль Грейвс сделал за меня всю работу», — любит повторять Абернети и Персиваль не возражает. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как они были детьми. Тогда нельзя было заступаться в драке. Теперь — помогать по работе. Но какая разница, если Энтони от этого становится чуточку счастливее?

— Я собираюсь продать квартиру, — говорит Персиваль, когда разговор о работе иссыхает, — перееду поближе к министерству.  
Последнее, что собирается делать Персиваль — продавать квартиру. Иногда он с трудом поднимается из кровати, куда уж ему искать новый дом, где все может повториться? Абернети — не Гольдштайн, молчание рядом с ним невыносимо, и приходится говорить хоть что-то.  
Абернети ( _снова_ ) не замечает лжи:  
— Это чтобы Куинни Гольдштайн почаще к тебе забегала? — Подозрительно щурится он. Объяснить Энтони, что Куинни сейчас, единственная, с кем Персиваль способен быть честен, невозможно и Грейвс не пытается. Что у Абернети нет шансов завоевать столь необычную женщину, он не говорит тем более.  
— Это чтобы ты почаще ко мне забегал.  
Пропустив шпильку мимо ушей, Абернети возвращается к тому, зачем пришел.  
— Ладно, бог с ней, с Гольдштайн. Так ты вернешься на работу или нет? Засиделся ты здесь, приятель, а мне на новом месте может понадобиться твоя помощь.  
Персиваль думает о темном углу спальни, где он провел (засиделся) последние месяцы в компании опаснейшего мага двадцатого столетия, и горько усмехается.  
— Вернусь. В понедельник вернусь.


	2. Глава 2.

В понедельник, как назло, начинаются дожди. Тяжелый черный зонт, который Персиваль когда-то с любовью выбрал из тысячи похожих, занимает руки, необходимые для колдовства. Грейвс оставляет его дома после тщетных попыток убедить себя в безопасности маршрута.  
На рабочем месте Грейвс появляется рано, но в Отделе Магического Правопорядка никогда не бывает по-настоящему безлюдно. Кто-то трудился в ночь, кто-то пришел пораньше закончить дела, пока не явилось начальство, кто-то слишком одинок, чтобы проводить много времени дома. Персиваль — из последних, хотя прежде это никогда его не тяготило.  
Дверь кабинета Персиваля Грейвса не заперта — после обысков об этом просто забыли. В самом кабинете тепло, даже жарко. Но прежде чем с облегчением сбросить тяжелое пальто, Персиваль оглядывает углы на предмет ловушек и чужаков. Лишь затем, выдохнув, аврор одним движением палочки высушивает промокшую одежду и прячет ее в шкаф.  
— Ну вот и я — негромко произносит он. Вещи, которые он так долго собирал в этой комнате, едва ли замечают, что хозяин вновь сменился. Персиваль чувствует спазм отвращения, понимая, что руки Геллерта Гриндевальда могли касаться любой из них, и узнать, от чего именно избавиться, не представляется возможным. Поразмыслив, Персиваль останавливается на том, чтобы очистить их все одним заклинанием, а затем — надеяться на лучшее.  
В конце концов, это просто вещи.

Куда хуже дела обстоят с работой. Перебирая документы, Персиваль и тут и там обнаруживает следы своего мучителя, решения, принятые несправедливо, преступления, оставленные безнаказанно… Диверсия за диверсией, превратившие Отдел Магического Правопорядка из стройной надежной системы в решето.  
Персиваль Грейвс тяжело вздыхает, в который уже раз за утро и принимается за дело.  
Спустя несколько часов крысы-записки одна за другой выбегают из кабинета директора Отдела. Они ловко лавируют меж туфель и ботинок, меж голых ступней домашних эльфов, пробираются в кабинеты ключевых сотрудников. Оказавшись на столе крысы возвращаются к первоначальной форме — листа бумаги. Каждая из записок несет одну лишь весть: получившим надлежит заглянуть к начальству.  
Еще через час просторный кабинет Персиваля Грейвса забит посетителями до отказа. Кто-то в толпе выстреливает _Revelio_ , что Персиваль стоически игнорирует.  
— Коллеги, — начинает он, — впереди нас с вами ждет очень много работы. За время моего отсутствия появились некоторые… проблемы, на которые я хотел бы обратить внимание. Начнем с вас, Локвуд.  
Высокий маг в сером плаще хмурится.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы ваши люди возобновили слежку за группой Финнигана.  
— Да, сэр, — кивает Локвуд. Теперь Грейвс узнает его голос — это он попытался наложить Revelio. Но это не важно, совсем не важно.  
— Абернети…  
Говорить приходится так много, что к концу своей речи (Эддисон, — провести рейд по зачистке нелегального паба на Лексингтон-авеню) Персиваль совершенно выдыхается. Он делает паузу и мысленно считает до трех. Голова раскалывается.  
— И в довершение. Я благодарен вам за поддержание работы Отдела несмотря на деятельность… заменяющего руководства. Вы все отличные сотрудники и быть вашим коллегой — честь для меня. Вы свободны.

Когда кабинет вновь наполняет пустота, Персиваль опускается на стул и закрывает лицо руками.

— Кофе, мистер Грейвс? — Куинни как всегда будто бы спрашивает, хотя на деле никакого вопроса и нет. Она уже водружает на стол поднос с парой чашек из тонкого пожелтевшего фарфора — собственность Отдела. Персиваль поднимает на девушку глаза и улыбается.  
— Если вы разделите этот кофе со мной, этот день станет чуточку лучше.  
И он правда имеет это в виду. Куинни улыбается невинному течению мыслей аврора.  
— Я предполагала, что у вас будет нелегкое утро.  
Нелегкое? Скорее ужасное. Утомительное. Нелепое. Постыдное.  
— Я назвал Гриндевальда заменяющим руководством.  
Куинни негромко хихикает, прикрыв рот, но не касаясь помады.  
— Люди понимают, что вам тяжело пришлось. Забудется. Как тот раз, когда Тина показала… заменяющему руководству ужасно опасный чемодан булочек.  
— Тина бывает рассеяна, но теперь она героиня, а я — пария. С нас разный спрос.  
Куинни возмущенно приоткрывает рот, но тут же решительно отпивает кофе, скрывая свой гнев за густыми ресницами и горячим паром. Поток мыслей — горьких, путанных, страстных, сбивает ее с толку.  
— Простите, мисс Гольдштайн. Я в последнее время много думаю об этом.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы думаете, — чуть более резко, чем хотелось, выдыхает Куинни, краснея. — Простите. Тина…  
— Лучше бы Тина заняла мое место. Она или кто-то вроде нее.  
Персиваль откидывается в кресле, скрипнув кожаной обивкой. Куинни широко открывает глаза, но ничего не говорит, ждет, пока Персиваль выскажется до конца.  
— Вы знаете, что такое гейс, мисс Гольдштайн?  
Куинни легко пожимает плечами.  
— Это запрет, который нельзя нарушить под страхом смерти. Я дал себе обещание, и я его не сдержал.  
Слова умирают, оставляя оттиск мыслей. На этот раз Куинни слышит их четко: «Поэтому я чуть не умер, поэтому Боги не слышали моих молитв. Мне дан шанс все исправить, но я боюсь, что у меня не хватит сил».  
— Что же такое вы себе обещали, мистер Грейвс?  
Персиваль улыбается будто вовнутрь, обращаясь к тому юнцу, который когда-то произнес слова клятвы. Куинни, конечно, не осудит, но так стыдно начать говорить.  
— Обещал, что не забуду как быть хорошим человеком.  
Аврор поднимает руку, призывая к тишине. Мысли едва формируются, прежде чем он произносит их вслух, но это, кажется, единственный способ донести их, прежде чем картины прошлого ( _ты хорошо поработал для меня перси тебя никто не знает мне даже не нужно стараться_ ) захлестнут остатки рассудка.  
— Вместо этого я всегда был хорошим работником. А это не одно и то же. Ваша сестра, я наблюдал за ней, напротив, умеет сочетать в себе и то, и другое. Понимаете?  
Куинни понимает. Она кладет горячую от чашки ладонь на ладонь Персиваля Грейвса и со всей убедительностью, а которую только способна, произносит:  
— Я знаю, что вы хороший человек.


	3. Глава 3.

МАКУСА живет как единый организм, каждая клетка которого беспрестанно движется. Персиваль Грейвс будто бы утерял этот ритм, но отыскать его снова не сложно — нужно просто двигаться настолько быстро, насколько сможешь. И ни в коем случае не останавливаться, даже если нечто вдруг вспомнилось, даже если кто-то с подозрением шепчет за твоей спиной, даже если дождь разыгрывается сильнее, когда вечером наступает время идти домой. Особенно, если руки становятся влажными от тревоги при одной только мысли о доме.  
Персиваль покидает здание одним из последних. Нью-Йорк никогда по-настоящему не спит, народ хаотично бродит по улицам, то ли в праздной радости свободы после трудового дня, то ли в попытке сбежать от косых ударов дождя.  
— Простите, сэр, — обращается вдруг кто-то к Персивалю, пока тот считает до пяти, прежде чем перейти дорогу, — у вас не найдется пары монет, сэр? Мне не хватает на автобус. Мне, право, очень жаль вас беспокоить.  
Персиваль поворачивается на голос: Заговоривший с ним молодой парень в пиджаке не по размеру промок насквозь. Нью-Йорк — занятой город — должно быть, бедолага давно уже пытается получить пару монет у его безразличных к чужому горю жителей.  
— Боюсь, автобусы уже не ходят… — Персиваль щурится сквозь капли дождя, снова набирающего силу. Образ молодого человека размывается. — Знаете что, возьмите мое пальто.  
— Ваше… пальто, сэр?  
— Вы без зонта, простудитесь. А я недалеко живу. Не спорьте.  
Бормоча какие-то аргументы Персиваль слишком поспешно, пожалуй, сбрасывает свое единственное пальто и с силой вручает его незнакомцу. От этой вещи давно надо было избавиться… Но иногда привычка намного сильнее воспоминаний.  
— Я верну его. Я могу зайти к вам завтра куда скажете, — не уступает и молодой человек, прижимая пальто к себе так, будто это миллион долларов.  
— Не стоит.  
Персиваль Грейвс разворачивается чтобы уйти — путь не такой уж и близкий, а он начинает замерзать.  
— А я говорю вам: не противься злому. Но кто ударит тебя в правую щеку твою, обрати к нему и другую; и кто захочет судиться с тобою и взять у тебя рубашку, отдай ему и верхнюю одежду*.  
— Простите?  
— Благодарю вас, сэр, — улыбка на влажных от дождя губах лишь на секунду озаряет лицо юноши. Он кутается в чужое пальто, которое кажется на нем короче, чем прежде, и сгорбившись ныряет в толпу прохожих.  
— Надеюсь тебе оно принесет счастье, приятель, — кидает Персиваль вслед.

Чай слишком терпкий, но сахар кончился. Персиваль лениво делает пометку в блокноте. Когда-то ему нравилось вести бесконечные списки дел, но теперь в этом никак не разглядеть никакого смысла. В окошке «Вторник» лишь две пометки:  
· купить новое пальто  
· купить сахар  
Зачем писать о работе, если тело и так каждое утро просыпается ко времени подъема? Даже когда ( _перси милый тебе бы поэкономить силы право я не хочу чтобы ты умер сейчас почему бы тебе не поспать немного_ ) в этом нет никакой необходимости. Зачем писать о чем-то еще, если вечерами тебе не хочется, да и некуда идти? Зачем вообще все это?

Опустошив чашку мановением палочки, Персиваль выглядывает в окно. Нью-Йорк яркий, огненный, начинает гаснуть. Уже поздно — аврор снова не уследил за временем. Он не хочет спать, зная, что закроет глаза и не увидит на той стороне ничего, кроме бесконечного ужаса.  
Тело тяжелое, слабое. Персиваль чувствует себя стариком, но не может позволить себе отдохнуть — сначала безопасность. Гостиная с белым кожаным диваном безмолвна. Гостей, настоящих гостей, беседующих за коктейлями о светских глупостях, у Грейвса давно не было. Тем не менее, он обходит эту комнату по часовой стрелке, ни на секунду не выпуская палочку из рук. Слабое свечение заготовленного заклинания отражается от стекол.  
В комнате пусто и пыльно.

Пусто и на кухне, где почти всегда горит свет. Пусто и в коридоре, и в ванной. Скрипят разве что перекрытия, да грохочет по подоконнику дождь. Персиваль стоит перед дверью спальни. Когда-то он решил, что ничего нет разумнее, чем купить в нее темные тяжелые шторы, и вот теперь он пожинает плоды. Распахивает дверь резко, направляет палочку внутрь — ее кончик становится зеленым.  
— _Ava… Lumos_!  
Конечно, в спальне тоже никого нет.  
Взгляд Персиваля падает на потерстость ковра в дальнем конце комнаты. Сжав зубы, мужчина хлопает дверью.

— Нет, — собственный голос причиняет боль. ( _нет нет нет хватит повторять это перси неужели ты так жалок_ ). Персиваль бросается к двери кухни. Лишь очутившись в этом крошечном пространстве он, наконец, обретает подобие покоя: небрежно бросает одежду на стул и сворачивается клубком на разложенном кресле. Когда-то он его поставил, чтобы можно было читать, с комфортом попивая кофе, ну, а теперь оно пригодилось для другого.  
Персиваль погружается в неглубокий тревожный сон, чтобы утром снова проснуться мокрым и дрожащим, будто выброшенная на берег русалка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Евангелие От Матфея, глава 5


	4. Глава 4.

Работа поглощает, но всегда недостаточно. Ритуалы причудливо вплетаются в ткань полноценной жизни — кроме дома проверяются теперь и кабинеты МАКУСА, пусть Локвуд и Эрлбаум переглядываются, и даже Абернети тихонько посмеивается, делая вид, что разглядывает свои ботинки.  
И все же Персиваль Грейвс думает, что он в порядке. Вполне в порядке, просто спит немного хуже, чем другие и однажды чуть было не падает со стула, когда Куинни необычно-резко открывает дверь.  
— Тебе нужно больше выбираться в город, дружище — убеждает Абернети, — Я знаю парочку мест, где можно купить настоящий виски.  
— Если я ирландец, это еще не значит, что я люблю виски, — отпирается Персиваль, но не слишком уверенно — он и не помнит, любит ли он виски на самом деле. Кажется, когда-то любил.

Солнце красным карамельным яблоком висит над горизонтом. Завтра будет холодно, а может чья-то кровь пролилась на священные древние камни родины, которую Персиваль никогда не видел. Он кутается в новое горчичного цвета пальто, — «Желтый — цвет солнца, — сразу почувствуете себя счастливее», — сказала Куинни, и Персиваль поддался на ее чары. Теперь, думая о солнце, как его рисует Гольдштайн младшая, о солнце ярком, как детский мелок, Персиваль старается не смотреть вверх. Там, среди черных облаков упрямо горит солнце тревожно-красное, и голос, который напоминает об этом Персивалю Грейвсу, говорит с акцентом.  
Виски выветривается прежде, чем Персиваль добирается своего дома.

Под пристальным взглядом алого ока Персиваль ныряет за высокую дверь вестибюля, за ней, не останавливаясь — в лифт.  
— Последний этаж, — отвечает Грейвс на дежурный вопрос лифтера, стараясь не глядеть ему в лицо. В узком пространстве ( _твоего гроба_ ) лифта Персивалю всегда особенно некомфортно. Он снова начинает дышать лишь оказавшись дома.

В дверь стучат. Персиваль замирает с пальто в руках и смотрит на дверь затравленно. По спине его медленно стекает капелька пота. «Это миссис Гиллиган», — пытается убедить себя Грейвс, — «У нее просто снова заклинило замок». Прижимая к себе пальто, в которое он завернул палочку на случай, если за дверью все же не вдова-соседка, решившая побеспокоить его этим вечером, Персиваль приближается к двери. Глазок он давно замазал черным — чтобы никто не заглянул с обратной стороны — и теперь злится на свою глупость — что за аврор мог забыть о чарах?  
Выдохнув, Персиваль приоткрывает дверь. На площадке он видит вовсе не белокурую миссис Гиллиган, не Абернети, который позабыл условный стук и даже не ухмыляющегося во весь рот Геллерта Гриндевальда ( _перси ты мечтаешь чтобы я не вернулся оставь надежды мне нравится твое лицо_ ). На площадке стоит незнакомый юноша. Реакция, чуть подточенная виски, срабатывает на пару секунд позже — и юноша успевает ухватиться за край двери прежде, чем Персиваль захлопнет ее.  
— Я принес ваше пальто, — мягко произносит незваный гость и только тогда Персиваль узнает его. Черты больше не размыты дождем и взгляд чуть раскосых глаз теперь легко уловить. Молодой человек смотрит прямо в глаза собеседнику.  
— Я сказал, что это необязательно, — настороженно проносит Грейвс, сильнее сжимая палочку в руке. Еще чуть-чуть и новое пальто загорится.  
— Я знаю… На самом деле я просто хотел поговорить с вами, — юноша опускает взгляд в пол и морщится, будто на земле перед ним лежит дохлая крыса. — Я Криденс Бэрбоун.

Персиваль отступает от двери на шаг. Гриндевальд врал — Криденс вовсе не мальчишка, он на голову выше Грейвса и давно уже перешел черту, отделяющую мир детства от мира страданий. Для Криденса, впрочем, этой черты похоже и вовсе не было.  
— Если собираетесь меня убить — ладно, но тогда вам лучше войти.  
Грейвс открывает дверь шире и впускает Криденса в дом. Иногда мертвые возвращаются, и чувство, которое может заставить человека покинуть Тир на Ног — это очень сильное чувство: любовь или ненависть. И рассчитывать на первое не приходится.  
— Я здесь вовсе не за этим, — возражает Бэрбоун, проходя мимо, — просто мне больше не к кому обратиться.  
— Из всех людей вы выбрали?..  
Персиваль выпускает из рук пальто, и оно опадает на пол, звякнув напоследок пуговицей. В руках у аврора остается горящая заклинанием палочка.  
— Он меня у вас искать не станет. Он знает теперь, кто я, и мне нужно безопасное место. Но я пойму, если вы меня прогоните.  
Криденс смотрит вбок, на искры, что легко пляшут над кончиком палочки.  
Рука Персиваля дрожит. Криденс не нападает и едва ли врет — кто станет притворяться мертвым, чтобы войти в доверие? — но есть нечто в его покорном тоне, в этом смирении перед судьбой ( _ох перси ты не знаешь мальчик смотрит на меня как на спасителя как на бога я даже завидую тебе самую малость_ ), что Персиваль не может воспринять не иначе как угрозу.  
— Он здесь бывал. Да даже если бы нет… Вы меня тоже без проблем отыскали.  
— Он решит, что я вас ненавижу. Я расскажу вам, как это было.  
— О Боги, нет. Не нужно. Он мне достаточно рассказал о вас, мистер Бэрбоун.  
Криденс отрывается от палочки и переводит взгляд на Грейвса, стремительно бледнея.  
— Я хочу, если вы здесь останетесь, мистер Бэрбоун, чтобы вы знали об этом. Он приходил и говорил о вас. Обо всем. Я думаю, будет лучше, если я не стану скрывать.  
Болезненная красота Криденса иначе освещает воспоминания аврора. Теперь Грейвсу даже хуже, чем прежде: реальность слов Гриндевальда обретает плоть.  
— Ну конечно, — шелестит Криденс, снова отводя взгляд, — благословен Господь Бог Симов; Ханаан же будет рабом ему.**  
Не зная того, Персиваль делает обратное Симу — велением палочки снимает с Криденса пальто и вешает рядом с собственным. Чуть замешкавшись, он очищает остальную одежду — Криденс, должно быть, до сих пор ночевал где-то на улице.  
— По правде сказать, я не представляю, что вы хотите сказать, мистер Бэрбоун, но давайте лучше я покажу вам комнату.

Криденс подается вперед, и тут же его движение прерывается движением иным: он сам себя хватает за руку.  
— Я могу вас попросить еще об одном, мистер Грейвс?  
( _он так трогательно произносит твое имя будто сейчас потеряет голос знаешь как будто_ ) Криденс давится, цепляясь за слова как ногами о камни. Но гейс — это обещание, которое нельзя нарушить, и Персиваль вновь обещает себе быть добрым, чтобы не попросил Криденс.  
— Не называйте меня «мистер Бэрбоун», пожалуйста.  
— Полагаю, будет справедливо, если вы не будете называть меня «мистер Грейвс».

Перед дверью спальни Персиваль теряет самообладание. Позади аврора стоит бездомный обскур, и при нем так стыдно дрожать от лихорадки, но невозможно не похоронить себя заживо снова. В тот, самый последний вечер, Персиваль прошел в комнату и прямо в одежде рухнул в кровать. Вот чем обернулась его беспечность.  
— Персиваль? — осторожно спрашивает Криденс. Аврор толкает дверь вперед, спрашивая себя, знает ли его гость, какого же цвета непростительнейшее из заклятий. О том, перестанет ли он готовиться к тому, что за дверью спальни его придется применить, Персиваль не спрашивает никого, даже себя. Он знает ответ.

Впервые за долгие дни Персиваль зажигает все лампы, обнажая перед вошедшим просторную комнату, полную книг и воспоминаний. В центре будто королева — кровать, укрытая алым. Былая темнота съеживается в углу.  
— В шкафу есть простыни и теплое одеяло… Моя одежда, боюсь, вам не подойдет. Если вы мне скажете…  
— Я собирался вас убить.  
Криденс смотрит на кровать, но обращается едва ли к ней, — Я думал вы — это он.  
— Не имеет значения. Думаю, мы оба были обмануты в ожиданиях.  
Персиваль Грейвс так стремится покинуть когда-то свою спальню, что готов упустить шанс узнать, какое чудо заставило Криденса переменить свое мнение. Легкие наполняет удушье, и, не закончив свою речь, Грейвс выскакивает за дверь.  
Будь там кто-то другой, не Криденс, быть может Персиваль и попытался бы объяснить, почему не способен и пяти минут оставаться в спальне, но ( _бедный мальчик так страдает, но знаешь с ран можно слизывать кровь забавно правда_ ) перед Криденсом быть слабым — как? Ведь он пришел за защитой.

— Я накрою стол, — Персиваль спешит вернуться на кухню, где священный очаг, если не сбережет, то хотя бы согреет. Грейвс много часов потратил, зачаровывая обычную не-магскую кухню точно так, как когда-то его мать. «У дома должно быть сердце, как и у человека», — так она считала, — «А в сердце не должен гаснуть огонь».  
Говорят, что кухонная магия — для женщин, но в холостяцкой жизни Персиваля не место предрассудкам. Часть мяса и фруктов, закончив, он бросает в огонь и рисует в воздухе тройную спираль. Жест этот приносит успокоение, но дрожь скоро вернется.  
— Кажется, вы готовите лучше, чем миссис Бэрбоун, — Криденс, пришедший видно на свет, как бабочка, горбится в дверном проеме.  
— Вы расскажите мне про Сима? — ужин обещает быть неловким и Персиваль говорит первое, что приходит в голову. Криденс кивает, занимает предложенный стул.  
— Сим был одним из сыновей Ноя. Застав своего отца пьяным и нагим, он…  
Персиваль поднимает палец вверх.  
— Просите, Криденс, боюсь вам придется начать сначала. Ной?  
— Вы… ничего об этом не слышали? Ни про Исаака, ни про Авраама? Про Иисуса?  
-О! Иисуса я знаю, — Персиваль хватается за соломинку, по правде сказать, не зная, что будет делать, если обскура расстроят его слова, — Еще святого Патрика. Но это все, боюсь.  
— Я рад это слышать, — неуверенно бормочет Криденс, — Тогда я думаю, мы обойдемся без молитвы?  
Персиваль косится на свой очаг. Боги безмолвны.  
— Я думаю, вы можете молиться, если хотите.  
Криденс смотрит исподлобья и ухмыляется. От его улыбки аврору не по себе.  
В камине что-то сгорает с треском.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Бытие, глава 9


	5. Глава 5.

Очередная беспокойная ночь — хуже предыдущих. Персивалю чудится, что тело его мокрое от крови и в ней же он тонет, крича бессмысленно и беззвучно. Часы ударяют четыре, когда, смирившись, Персиваль выползает из кокона простыней.  
Ледяная вода разве что не шипит на коже, но Персиваль сжимает зубы и терпит — пусть только ощущения ночи уйдут, исчезнут совсем.  
«Он сюда не придет» — думает Криденс, и снова произнес это, прежде чем закрыть дверь своей теперь спальни. «Но уже приходил» — знает Персиваль Грейвс. И есть лишь один способ разрешить этот спор. Одевшись Грейвс, вопреки своим правилам, аппарирует к дверям министерства, лишь бы не терять времени. В четыре утра даже в Нью-Йорке не сыщется свидетелей, кому до него будет дело.  
Верхний этаж, железные двери.  
— Мистер Грейвс — окликает Локвуд, — что вы здесь делаете?  
Локвуд помятый и сонный — дежурства никого не красят. Хуже того, Локвуд не доверяет Персивалю, и его палочка предостерегающе обнажена.  
— Я должен убедиться, что он все еще здесь.  
Грейвс двигается вперед, бросая слова как крошки, чтобы вернуться назад. Пусть это Локвуд, и он не слишком-то умен, но его внимание поможет возвратиться. Если оба они будут осторожны.  
— Вам нельзя туда, — Локвуд, о размышлениях Персиваля не имеющий ни малейшего представления, уверенно преграждает тому пусть стеной света, — Я вам не позволю.  
Голубоватое пламя ударяет Локвуда в грудь и он падает на пол, задыхаясь.  
— Я пока еще директор отдела, Локвуд, — рычит Персиваль, но видит только красное, красное, красное. — Я войду.  
Заключенные кричат, приветственно бьют по решеткам, но от страха у Персиваля закладывает уши. Он двигается вперед только потому, что знает — не успокоится, пока не дойдет до конца. Интуитивно он отражает удары очнувшегося Локвуда, не оборачиваясь, кричит — Хотите убить кого-нибудь рикошетом?  
Локвуд отстает. Он вернется — с подмогой. Персиваль ускоряет шаг. В глазах у него двоится, но упорство досталось ему от отца, а Грейвс-старший не сдавался даже смерти, мучаясь от болей целую неделю, прежде чем Боги забрали его.  
У самой двери, за которой все ответы, двери тяжелой, железной, безнадежной, Персиваль вынужден остановится. Страх накатывает на него волнами, замедляя каждое движение. Он почти слышит дыхание собственного врага за дверью, но не может заставить себя ее открыть.  
— Персиваль Грейвс, — голос президента Пиквери звучит даже мягко, что ей не свойственно, — Остановитесь немедленно.  
Все шатается. Глава Отдела Магического Правопорядка, возможно теперь уже бывший, поворачивается к Пиквери. В глазах у него стоят слезы.  
— Госпожа Президент, — хрипит Грейвс, — позвольте мне лишь…  
— Нет, Персиваль.  
Хотя подчиненные опасаются потерявшего голову начальника Отдела, никто из них не решается помешать Пиквери подойти к Грейвсу ближе.  
— Вы сейчас отправитесь домой, а если это повторится еще раз, отправитесь домой насовсем. Вы понимаете меня?  
Персиваль кивает. Серафина второй раз за вечер нарушает свои привычки осторожно обнимая сгорбившегося от ужаса и отчаяния мужчину.  
— Аппарируйте как только я вас отпущу, — шепчет госпожа Президент, а затем с силой отталкивает Персиваля от себя. Он успевает увидеть несколько вспышек: Серафина Пиквери накладывает _Obliviate_.


	6. Глава 6.

— Доброе утро, Персиваль, — Криденс сидит на кухне перед пустой посудой. Вид у юноши всклокоченный, и все же он кажется куда более в себе, чем Грейвс.  
Аврор зачаровывает турку и тяжело опускается на свободный стул: тот, у которого ножка давно скрипит. Дом постоянно требует заботы, но такие мелочи вылетают у Грейвса из головы.  
— Надеюсь, вы не будете против моей компании сегодня, — взгляд Персиваля не фокусируется, но к счастью для обоих магия не ошибается: Персивалю удается разлить кофе по чашкам ничего не пролив.  
— Взяли отгул? — неожиданно радостно интересуется Криденс. — Не то, чтобы это меня касалось…  
Юноша прикусывает губу, но вместо его лица Персиваль видит лишь лицо Гриндевальда, неизвестно, сидящего ли еще в своей камере.  
— Да, отгул. Вам, наверное, будет лучше, если сегодня я побуду с вами.  
— И что же мы планируем? — медленно спрашивает Криденс, прищурившись, и тот же странный, тяжелый отклик в сердце Персиваля Грейвса, что и вчера, оставляет этот мутный обскурий взгляд. На мгновение Грейвс забывает даже о Геллерте Гриндевальде.  
— Запереться здесь и никуда не выходить.

Присутствие Криденса рождает тысячу проблем. Персиваль не представляет, как вести себя с человеком, который ( _никто на свете его не любит как жаль что ты перси его тоже предашь_ ) видел от тебя столько зла. И хуже того, Криденс, кажется, не вполне понимает, с кем имеет дело. Он будто никогда не перестает смотреть на Персиваля, краснея иногда невпопад, иногда невпопад злясь.

— Как вы меня нашли? — спрашивает Персиваль, когда тишина становится совсем невыносимой. Заниматься чем-либо все равно невозможно.  
— Я не знал, куда идти, так что я следил за этой девушкой, Тиной, — сейчас Криденс очевидно краснеет от стыда. — Но не знал, как к ней обратиться. Она такая…  
— Беспокойная?  
Тина Голдштайн и ее вечная беготня. Персиваль хорошо представляет, как сложно было отслеживать ее хаотичные передвижения. Отчасти потому он так хотел, чтобы она была в его отделе, и в итоге не ошибся в ней.  
— Да.  
Криденс улыбается впервые нормальной улыбкой и Персиваль вынужден улыбнуться в ответ. Он красивый юноша, как жаль, что так оно вышло.  
— Я заметил, что она все время бывает в одном месте… Вы тоже там бываете. Я думал поймать ее там будет проще всего, и ждал… А потом я нашел газету.

Криденс протягивает клочок, видавший лучшие времена. «Персиваль Грейвс возвращается к работе в Отделе Магического Правопорядка» гласит заголовок. Фотографии, к счастью, нет. Каким его сняли, Персиваль помнит очень хорошо: волосы отросли, но недостаточно, чтобы закрыть разодранные вкровь губы, нездоровую худобу пальцев, пытающихся вырвать себе глаза от яркого света. Плохой был день.

— И я решил, что вас простили. Ведь я ничего не значу для мира магов, я сквиб. Как он сказал.  
— Вот идиот.  
Персиваль выплевывает эти слова и давится хохотом, поддаваясь тому же бешенству, что прежде уже пыталось проглотить его в министерстве, с пугающим удовольствием.  
— Он слепой идиот, — Персиваль пытается вернуться к себе самому. Едва ли успешно, — Простите. Не хотел вас прерывать.  
Криденс потерянно следит за аврором. Его лицо искажает какая-то невыносимая мука.  
— Вы ведь не говорите, что я все-таки… Вы снова попросите?  
Криденс вскакивает, зло хватая Персиваля за плечи, пальцами впиваясь, но все же будто бы желая ( _он всегда стремиться дотронуться перси_ ) чтобы снова попросили.  
Персиваль поднимает ладони вверх, не зная, что будет делать, когда обскур разнесет его дом. Скорее всего, это уже не будет иметь значения, ведь он будет мертв. Снова.  
— Того, что Геллерт Вас заставлял делать, я не попрошу.  
Он хочет добавить нечто в утешение: «не бойтесь», «все будет хорошо», но Криденс, кажется, и так не боится. Чего же тут бояться, когда опаснее тебя в Нью-Йорке нет существа?  
— Вы называете его по имени? — Криденс опускает руки и отходит на пару шагов назад. Витки черного песка, обозначившие трансформацию юноши, растворились в воздухе. — Я называю его мистер Грейвс.  
Больной, каркающий смех вовсе не идет Криденсу Бэрбоуну. Персиваль протягивает скорчившемуся обскуру палочку.  
— Я настоящий, Криденс. Прошу вас, можете сами убедиться.  
— И что мне с этим делать?  
Криденс смотрит на палочку как на ядовитую змею, которая лишь притворяется безжизненной деревяшкой.  
— _Revelio_ , или _Finite Incantatem_ вполне в состоянии справиться с любой маскировкой. Это простые заклинания.  
— Зачем вы это говорите, вы же знаете, что я не могу.  
Миновав первую волну ярости, Криденс ослабевает, он уже не желает разрушать, лишь устало возвращается на свой стул. Отвергнутая палочка остается лежать в ладони Грейвса.  
— Насколько мне известно, если вы можете создать обскур, можете и любое другое колдовство. Хотя обскуры еще мало изучены.  
Персиваль садится на собственное место, с отвращением глядя на бумаги, которые лежат на столе меж тарелок с завтраком и чашками с недопитым кофе. Мысли, которых, Криденс, к счастью, не слышит, вьются в нестройном диссонансе.  
Почему они никогда не пытались никого спасти? Сколько обскуров до Криденса уничтожили в МАКУСА? Как Персивалю самому выяснить, что делать с человеком, который занимает единственную спальню в его квартире? Может быть, Ньют Скамандер может помочь?

«Как жаль, что ему по-прежнему запрещен выезд. А ведь Тина приложила все усилия».  
Грейвс задумчиво проводит по начавшей пробиваться щетине рукой. Не ехать же к Ньюту самому? Во-первых ( _у меня везде глаза и уши перси ты даже не представляешь_ ) оставлять Криденса в квартире в одиночестве так надолго сродни убийству. Во-вторых… Во-вторых, смешно даже предполагать в Грейвсе силы достаточные для такого путешествия.  
 _Accio_  
Письменный набор, который со стола в спальне перекочевал на полку между крупой и сахаром, послушно опускается на стул. Жизнь Персиваля — бардак, но по крайне мере у него есть красивая бумага и конверты.

«Уважаемый мистер Скамандер, »  
Чернила, наспех обращенные из остатков кофе отдают коричневым.  
«Прошу вас оказать мне консультационную помощь по вопросу…»  
Криденс напряженно следит за пером.  
— Все это глупо, — произносит Персиваль, остановившись. — Мы не можем так рисковать.  
— Вам не нужно будет рисковать, если я уйду.  
До этой секунды этот, в общем-то простой выход из ситуации просто не приходил Грейвсу в голову. Выгнать Криденса или передать его в руки МАКУСА — именно это он должен был сделать. Вместо этого он отдал ему свое пальто, комнату и чуть не вручил палочку — вещь, с которой он и во сне старался не разлучаться.  
Еще раз прокрутив перед собой пленку последних дней, Персиваль приходит к выводу, что все сделал правильно.  
— Это совершенно исключено.


	7. Глава 7.

— Персиваль? — Криденс осторожно дотрагивается до плеча аврора. Персиваль кричит.  
На часах, коих в кухне трое, время разное, но Персиваль быстро соображает, что в Нью-Йорке половина четвертого вечера.  
— Простите, — бормочет аврор, — прошлая ночь вышла беспокойная.  
— Вам снятся кошмары про него?  
При всем ( _он религиозный фанатик перси это нечто самый невинный мальчик в_ ) своем недоверии к Грейвсу, Криденс, кажется, ничего больше не хочет, чем обсуждать с ним Гриндевальда. Как будто голос, неустанно отравляющий мысли Грейвса, у Криденса отнимает слова.  
— Да.  
— Какой он на самом деле? Когда вы спите, он похож на себя или на вас?  
— На обоих.  
Персиваль смотрит на Криденса. Юноша отвечает жадным взглядом, неприятным и почти физически черным. «Я должен это вынести», — говорит себе Грейвс — «Это не его вина».  
— Он сказал, что я красивый. Никто мне раньше не говорил, что я красивый.  
— В этом он не соврал, — говорит Персиваль прежде, чем понимает, что значат его слова. Криденс, словно обожженный, отскакивает от аврора. В последний момент Персиваль успевает наложить заклинание, чтобы сохранить стены.  
Черный вихрь бьется в пузыре магии несколько долгих минут, в течение которых все самое худшее, что только приходилось Персивалю слышать от своего надзирателя, крутится у него в голове.  
( _в смысле оставить мальчика в покое ты не понял перси этот мальчик звезду с неба достанет лишь бы ты позволил ему взять в рот твой член_ )  
( _хочешь расскажу как ему нравится хотя зачем спрашивать ты же не скажешь мне нет_ )  
Криденс без сил падает на пол, вернее, на его осколки — заклинание не защитило плитку.  
— Я полагаю, — устало говорит Грейвс, — Что нам не стоит говорить о Геллерте больше.  
— Если я не скажу это вам, то кому?  
«Гейс — это обещание, которое нельзя нарушить», — напоминает себе Персиваль. Нужно быть добрым даже к тому, кто превратил шахматный порядок пола в месиво черно-белой керамики.  
— Тогда, может, не больше трех вещей за вечер?  
— Тогда осталась еще одна.  
Грейвс не уверен, что это правда, но, если Криденс снова потеряет контроль, придется и впрямь переезжать. Только до того стереть память соседям, а Криденса и свое удостоверение сдать МАКУСА.  
— Хорошо. Еще одна вещь.  
Мука выбора — аврор чувствует, как тысячи вопросов и деталей, которые он так хочет забыть, проносятся через мысли Криденса.  
— Почему вы так его называете?  
— Потому что он этого хотел.  
Сказать — не сложно. Удивительно, но нет, совсем не сложно. Персиваль смотрит в глаза висящего над очагом оленьего черепа. Мертвый зверь много раз выслушивал признания Персиваля, и уж он-то точно знает, что ни одно из них не далось аврору так просто. В конечном счете, даже Персиваль Грейвс, упрямец и карьерист, стал делать то, что ему велели.  
Персиваль хочет снова лечь спать.

( _не правда ли забавно перси первое что он тебя попросил это называть его_ )  
Тревоги приходящие во сне и тревоги, мешающие уснуть. Персиваль закрывает голову руками и стонет. У него стучит в висках. Криденс выбирается из своего недоубежища в углу грохоча и спотыкаясь, и каждый его шаг отдается в затылке.  
— Разве вы не можете вылечить себя?  
Персиваль выглядывает меж пальцев — Криденс опять слишком близко и опять краснеет, мучительно сжимая кулаки.  
— Я аврор, а не колдомедик. Но вам это ни о чем не говорит, да?  
— Я считал, вы начальник волшебной полиции или вроде того. Так он объяснил.  
Грейвс смеется, снова достигая слишком высоких нот, переходящих в кашель. «Так вот почему он обманул тебя, Геллерт. Я оказался слишком важной шишкой для бедолаги. Нужно было выбрать Локвуда».  
— Да, что-то вроде того. В общем, лечить я не могу. Но кое-что у меня есть.  
Вспышка веселья дается Персивалю дорого: зубы мигрени впиваются в его глаза, и он вынужден закрыть их, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
— Ты не мог бы… Вы не могли бы дать мне зелье в голубом пузырьке? Оно в шкафчике за зеркалом, в ванной.  
Вылечить себя Грейвс не может, как не может колдовать, когда мысли превратились в картофельное пюре. Он просто выпьет немного этой дряни с привкусом морской соли и вернется к… чем он собственно занят?  
— Вот.  
Криденс подает лекарство, пряча глаза, когда его рука касается руки Персиваля. «Нужно что-то придумать», — зелье оставляет в горле огонь, а в голове — неожиданную ясность. Наверное, дозировка не та. «Нужно помочь Криденсу. Начать с его досье. Нужен свой человек в МАКУСА». Теперь Грейвс бодр, и даже слишком. Он в беспокойстве обходит Криденса, переставляет свечи на очаге, снова возвращается на место, хватается за план на день (сахар так и не куплен) и снова оставляет его.  
— Что вы хотите дальше делать? — Спрашивает Персиваль наконец.  
Криденс пожимает плечами.  
— Ремонт?  
Почти раздраженно Персиваль бросает _Reparo_ в сторону причиненных обскуром разрушений и замирает: первый, побочный, эффект зелья проходит, как проходит и иллюзия того, что все произошедшее в тюрьме было сном. ( _и это глава отдела магического_ ) Грейвс неровно выдыхает.  
— Завтра я… Мне нужно будет вернуться. На работу.  
Страх прогрызает в речи дыры. Страх льется через рот, и обскур чует его, своего невидимого близнеца.  
— Я буду вас ждать, Персиваль, — Криденс прижимается плечом к аврору, прикрывая глаза, последняя нота их блеска кажется абсолютно черной.


	8. Глава 8.

Ждать, что устроенное сойдет с рук было бы глупо. На следующее утро Персиваль Грейвс оказывается на ковре у Серафины Пиквери, не успев даже снять свое желтое пальто. То, старое, так и осталось у Криденса.  
— Чем ты только, думал, Грейвс? — спрашивает Пиквери.  
«Может быть, стоило все же отдать ему ключи?» — думает Персиваль.  
Президент МАКУСА поджимает губы совсем как миссис Грейвс когда-то. Как в тот раз, когда Перси порвал совсем новые штаны. И когда он принес в дом котенка, которого не на что было кормить. И когда хотел дружить с тем ( _испорченным_ ) соседским мальчиком.  
— Даже ради тебя я не стану стирать память нашим сотрудникам, — продолжает Пиквери, игнорируя пустой взгляд аврора. — Второй раз.  
— Зачем же было и в первый?  
— Боюсь, ты один из немногих, кому еще можно доверять.  
Серафина поправляет золотую волну челки, не спуская со своего подчиненного взгляда.  
— Все очень плохо с тех пор, как мы держим его здесь. Нам уже пришлось… отстранить несколько сотрудников. Гриндевальд слишком убедителен. Если так и дальше пойдет, придется применить крайние меры.  
«Бедный Абернети. А ведь он так гордился своим повышением»  
— Почему не прямо сейчас?

Карта на широком дубовом столе президента горит угрожающе-красным.  
— Его идеи… заразительны, — тихо говорит Пиквери. — Иногда люди просто соглашаются с ними, не думая о методах. Пока он просто осужденный преступник, но если мы сделаем из Гриндевальда мученика…  
Персиваль знает, что Серафине тяжело даются признания в слабости, но по-своему ненавидит ее сейчас, ее и всех этих людей, отмеченных на карте кровавым. Как все было бы просто, если бы можно было просто отправить Геллерта в ту комнату, где пол становится ртутным, если можно было бы просто избавиться от него одним решительным движением палочки. И Криденс мог бы, наконец, освободиться.  
— Мне нужна твоя поддержка, Персиваль.  
Грейвс тяжело поворачивает голову от настырно-яркого цвета карты и выдавливает улыбку.  
— Она у вас будет.

Куинни почти сбивает Персиваля с ног в переходе между Отделом Правопорядка и архивом. На ней новое платье — темно-синее.  
— Это правда? Просто кивните, если так.  
Лицо Куинни выражает неподдельный ужас, не радость, не облегчение от того, что Криденс жив. Она бросает будто бы кокетливый взгляд через плечо и указывает Персивалю на неприметный поворот за стеллажами.  
— Пять минут, — произносит она одними губами.

Пять минут спустя Куинни в узком пространстве меж стеллажей с делами (года 1921-1922) безапелляционно заявляет.  
— Вы должны его прогнать!  
На нее это не похоже, и произнеся лишь свои злые слова она тут же хмурится. Стоящие в ее глазах слезы Персиваль вежливо не замечает.  
— Вы что-то знаете, мисс Гольдштайн?  
— Тина… думает что-то ужасное, мистер Грейвс.  
Куинни собирается с силами.  
— Вы не справитесь. Мы друзья, и я буду честна с вами: вы не справитесь.  
— Кью, дорогая, — Персиваль берет девушку за плечи, сминая рамки приличия вместе с плечиками нового платья, — хуже уже не будет. Скажите мне правду.  
— После суда этот парень, он брат Ньюта, кажется? Он сказал Тине, что, ну вы знаете, — Куинни неловко ерзает в полуобъятьи, — что мальчик в порядке. И они там, в их министерстве… Не слишком этому рады.  
Персиваль на шаг отступает. Теперь куда? Позади стеллаж, в Англии — британское министерство жаждет крови Криденса не меньше МАКУСА. Ни Тина, ни Ньют теперь уж не помощники.  
— Его ищут?  
— По всей Европе. И люди Гриндевальда тоже.  
— Тина ничего этого вам не говорила.  
— Она не такая стерва, как хочет казаться.  
На лице Куинни Гольдштайн следы дурных снов: неровная полоска теней, дрожащие пальцы изломанной линией на розовом дереве палочки. Персиваль почти видит, как ночами она вслушивается в карусель ( _он их называет мэри бегает кругом, а мэри тут не причем он и этого не_ ) мыслей сестры.  
— Вы можете узнать больше?  
— Того, что вы хотите, не могу.  
Слезы опадают эхом дождя, редкими каплями, что путаются в ветвях и листьях. Если кто-то придет, все решат, что Грейвс разбил девушке сердце. На деле все наоборот.  
— Он опасен для вас.  
Мысли Грейвса — месиво, и последних даже Куинни не может различить.


	9. Глава 9.

— Он трогал вас?

***

***

***

Вопросы Криденса от дурных к отвратительным все как один — о Геллерте. Никогда он не спрашивает, как Персиваль провел день, что делал и чем жил. Всегда только неуместный вопрос к неурочному часу.  
Но разве справедливо, что Персиваль знает, а Криденс может лишь догадываться?  
Аврор осторожно спускается чуть глубже в воспоминания, через голос к изображению. Говорят, себе веры нет, и только с помощью Омута волшебник может увидеть воспоминания такими, как они есть, но увы. Персиваль помнит все точно так, как будто никогда и не покидал спальни.  
(Это был день седьмой. Штора была едва приоткрыта, но достаточно, чтобы можно было считать сколько раз серо-желтая полоса солнца сменится на полную темноту. Персиваль Грейвс настоящий лежал на полу, обессиленный, онемевший всем телом и обожженный ворсом ковра. Раны от веревок Гриндевальд залечивал ежевечерне, по одной ему известной прихоти.)  
Этой ночью кошмары будут вернее в деталях.  
(- Перси, mein Herz. Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, — вошедший в комнату Геллерт Гриндевальд выглядел точь-в-точь как Грейвс, но к окончанию предложения чары рассеялись.  
До сих пор Персиваль не смог понять, какое из лиц было ему отвратительнее.  
— Где же твои манеры? — Гриндевальд сбросил пиджак и бережно отправил его в шкаф. Педантичность — еще одна его черта, от знания которой Персивалю не было никакой пользы. — Разве ты не рад меня видеть?  
Разговоры тратят силы, и в тот раз Персиваль смолчал.  
— О, вы не в настроении, мистер Грейвс?  
Иногда казалось, что Гриндевальду вообще все равно.)  
Здесь воспоминание дает сбой — буквально на пару мгновений, когда срабатывает заклинание. Персиваль знает лишь то, что против него Геллерт применял всегда только его собственную палочку — очередной способ посмеяться.  
— Мне нравится, как меняется ваше лицо.  
Голос Криденса меркнет перед оглушающей мелодией голоса Геллерта.  
(- Может не быть так, — мурлыкал Гриндевальд, почти задумчиво расправляясь с пуговицами «своей» рубашки. — Я бы мог стать к тебе добрее. Твой талант, твоя преданность делу — я бы оценил их по достоинству.)  
— Я не могу, — объявляет Персиваль и поднимается с дивана. — Простите, Криденс.  
— Скажите мне, — юноша-обскур хватает за рукава совсем другого пиджака. — Скажите, что я не один.  
(Самым ужасным было ощущение непреодолимости. Это могло быть приятно. Просто не было. Руки Геллерта, руки Геллерта, руки Геллерта, руки…)  
— Вы не один, Криденс.

Три часа ночи?  
Сложно сказать. Грейвс смотрит в стену и считает келпи, прыгающих через ограду.  
— Прогоните его, — говорит одна из лошадей.  
— Вы не справитесь, — говорит другая.  
Персиваль дергает головой и морок спадает. В кухне никаких келпи, только Персиваль и Криденс Бэрбоун. Не успев толком ничего понять Грейвс нападает.  
Тело — тяжелое. Звук — мягкий. У Персиваля все еще кружится голова, когда он бросается к Криденсу, запутавшись ногой в одеяле. У юноши — кровь носом, но обскур молчит. Самая могущественная сила в Нью-Йорке бездействует, когда Персиваль Грейвс пытается убить ее носителя.  
— Криденс! — Последние дни Персиваль проговаривает его имя про себя так часто, что оно почти потеряло смысл. Что имеет смысл, так это боль, та самая боль непреодолимости, неизбежности, которую он ощущает вновь.  
 _Episkey_  
( _что весело перси так это ломать и чинить и ло_ )  
Кровь сгустками остывает на губах. Криденс молчит. Персиваль не знает, что применил против него и просто судорожно пытается стереть с бледного лица чуждое красное.  
— Криденс?  
Пульс под пальцами, витиеватый узор. Таким ли он должен быть?  
Покачнувшись, юноша прижимается губами к чужим губам.

(В тот вечер Геллерт Гриндевальд не сделал с Персивалем Грейвсом ничего плохого. А после этого он сказал:  
— Сегодня я познакомился с одним мальчиком. Его зовут Криденс. Может с ним будет веселее, чем с тобой.  
И в тот момент Персиваль Грейвс очень хотел, чтобы так оно и было.)


	10. Глава 10.

— Он сделал что? — спрашивает Куинни, нечаянно позабыв, что зашла лишь по делу.  
Абернети роняет палочку.  
— Мисс Гольдштайн, — укоризненно говорит Персиваль, — Вам стоило постучаться.  
— Простите, сэр, — бормочет Куинни, возвращая палочку хозяину, — Вы просили подать чай к четырем, и я подумала, что вы меня ждете.  
— Да, конечно.  
Должно быть, любопытство Куинни вгрызается ей в самое сердце. Она соглашается остаться, хотя по неписаному договору никогда не задерживается в комнате с Абернети дольше, чем на несколько минут. Разговор скучный — Персиваль рассказывает о бутлегерских хитростях: в последнее время маги чаще стали прибегать к умениям, колдовства не требующим.  
— Не могу поверить, что это правда, — заявляет Гольдштайн, глядя Персивалю прямо в глаза.  
— Не-маги бывают весьма изворотливы, мисс, — рука Абернети чуть касается ладони девушки. На ее пальце Персиваль замечает небольшое кольцо, которого прежде там не было. «Бедный Энтони».  
— Это чистая правда, — добавляет Персиваль. Он смотрит тяжело, как смотрит обскур. Но сказать об этом аврору не может никто — ведь ни Куинни, ни Абернети не знакомы с этим взглядом.  
— Этого я и боялась, — невпопад отвечает Куинни.

Каблуки по асфальту стучат иначе. До сих пор Персиваль не знал об этом, ведь Куинни всегда существовала где-то вне улицы, всегда где-то в тепле, где пахнет чаем и булочками. Теперь она спешит по мостовой, агрессивно закрываясь от бьющего в лицо ветра вельветовым воротником.  
— Мистер Грейвс — Гольдштайн с трудом догоняет мужчину, — позвольте мне услышать, что он думает.  
— Куинни, не нужно. Он сам пока не понимает, что думает.  
События вчерашнего вечера вновь оживают — меж Персивалем и Куинни. Кто-то чуть более одаренный, чем другие не-маги, поворачивает голову и видит искры. Это воспоминание он унесет с собой в могилу.

(Криденс не отстранялся. Руки у него были влажными и пахли зубной пастой. Рот — пастой и кровью. Персиваль с трудом довел его до кресла, где собирался спать сам. Поцелуй, кажется, так и не прервался, лишь смазался, превратился в морок).

— Я должна Тине сказать.  
— И про свадьбу?  
Они стоят друг напротив друга — колдун и ведьма, и оба они, видят Боги, в большой беде.  
— Якоб, хотя бы, не разрушил половину Нью-Йорка.  
— Но он не-маг, не так ли?  
Куинни проворачивает кольцо на пальце.  
— Это несправедливо.  
Кто-то толкает Гольдштайн — они слишком долго стоят на дороге — но она не сдвигается с места. Персивалю приходится отвести ее в сторону от спешного потока людей, чтобы услышать все, что она хочет сказать. Куинни говорит очень быстро. Тайны — как вода за плотиной, и трещины достаточно, чтобы разрушить всё.  
— Он ничуть не хуже других. Не думает, как Абернети, всякие мерзости, каждый раз, когда я прохожу мимо. Я люблю его. Он меня любит.  
— И готовит чудесные булочки, — задумчиво продолжает Персиваль.  
( _дивный мир без магглов перси они мерзкие я их_ )  
— Может, переночуете у нас? — с надеждой спрашивает Куинни. «У нас! Все летит под откос, весь магический правопорядок».  
— Я не могу, мисс Гольдштайн, — говорит рот Персиваля, хотя сам аврор больше всего на свете хочет лечь спать в месте, где тепло от хлебных печей и сладко от сахарной крошки в воздухе. — Это может быть опасно.  
Куинни понимает. Куинни всегда понимала. Почти так же хорошо, как Персиваль до того, как Геллерт превратил его ум в орудие самоистязания.  
— Да, но… Я пытаюсь вас убедить и чувствую себя Тиной. Это ужасно.  
Гольдштайн отворачивается к витрине магазина, у которого они стоят. Внутри зажигается свет, подчеркивая силуэты покупателей.  
— Вы ведь не пытаетесь умереть, правда, дорогой?  
— Сейчас нет.  
Куинни, отраженная, ежится. Один из покупателей посылает ей воздушный поцелуй. Заметив это, Персиваль загораживает девушку собой. «Не в этой жизни, дружище». Куинни благодарно сжимает его ладонь.  
— Знаете, люди думают, что читать мысли и понимать чувства — одно и тоже, но это совсем не так. Наверное, мне и впрямь не стоит лезть в голову обскуру. Ведь обскуры — это только чувства.  
Персиваль тоже — только чувства, и сейчас это чувство благодарности. Только Куинни Гольдштайн могла быть так добра, чтобы позволить Персивалю оставить все как есть. Ведь он не хочет, чтобы Криденс уходил.  
— Я провожу вас домой. В этих подворотнях ( _он ждет что я его_ ) одни подонки.  
— Благодарю, мистер Грейвс.

Деревянная с золочеными буквами вывеска булочной Ковальски не светится, завлекая гостей, но не-маги все равно толпятся у входа, надеясь за полцены раскупить остатки продукции. Большинство из них уходит ни с чем.  
Куинни сияет от гордости.  
Хозяин лавки — Якоб — не красавец и не богач, но улыбается так широко и добродушно, что вслед за Гольдштайн Персиваль прощает ему эти недостатки.  
— Мистер Грейвс, — Якоб протягивает руку, — Якоб Ковальски. Прошу простить меня за ту дверь.  
— О, сущая ерунда, — отвечает Персиваль, который не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что стало с той дверью. — Рад познакомиться с вами лично.  
— Проходите! Выпьете чаю, какао может быть? Куинни варит чудесное какао, с шоколадными сносорогами будет…  
Не-маг совсем не боится, ни капельки. И таких людей как он, слабых, как дети людей, Геллерт собирается принести в жертву ради своего великого блага. На этот Самайн Персиваль готов дать себе еще один гейс, жаль только, что этого будет недостаточно, чтобы спасти обреченных на горе Куинни и Якоба.  
— Боюсь, я должен вернуться домой. Я хотел убедиться, что мисс Гольдштайн в безопасности, раз она задержалась по моей вине, но теперь мне пора.  
Еще одно рукопожатие. Еще одна счастливая улыбка.  
Небо над Нью-Йорком даже ночью затянуто тучами тяжелыми, как беспросветные мысли Персиваля Грейвса.


	11. Глава 11.

Криденс сидит в глубине гостиной, сложившись будто позвоночник его переломан в нескольких местах. Он не плачет, а подвывает ветром на одной металлической ноте. Персиваль бросается к юноше, запоздало, и нескладно подумав, что, может, стоило принести что-то из выпечки для него.  
— Вам больно? Вы?..  
— Думал вы не вернетесь я не должен был все это делать все это спрашивать простите проститепроститемистергрейвс.  
Безобразная истерика от того безобразнее, что теперь Персиваль видит Криденса глазами Геллерта. Таким ( _послушным мальчиком_ ), каким его хотел сделать Геллерт. Таким жалким. Таким несчастным. Персиваль хочет обнять его, но это будет лишним.  
— Вы ничего дурного не сделали.  
Криденс съеживается сильнее, закрывая голову ладонями. Они крупные, совсем не детские, и Грейвс старается сосредоточиться на этом, отгоняя прочь ложь Гриндевальда.  
— Криденс?  
Обскур поднимает голову. Опухшие глаза щурятся из-под вьющейся мягко отросшей челки. Он выглядит изможденным.  
Персиваль садится рядом. Гостиная с этого ракурса выглядит необычайно большой, будто в детстве. Можно было бы построить форт из подушек и сделать вид, что мама скоро придет с работы и приготовит ужин. Только она не придет.  
— Криденс, зачем все это? Я ведь не он.  
Криденс молчит. Наверное, до сих пор никому в голову не приходило о чем-то спрашивать у него.  
— Мне давно этого хотелось. Наверное… наверное мне было все равно, что вы не тот мистер Грейвс. Мне очень жаль.  
Единственный человек в мире, который предпочел бы видеть другого на месте Персиваля. Горько, но справедливо. Персиваль касается губ пальцами: он не запомнил ощущений поцелуя, слишком уж был напуган, и теперь не может воскресить его.  
(А дыхание Геллерта было очень слабым, будто он задерживал его. Вкуса же у тех непоцелуев и вовсе не было.)  
— Да. Мне тоже очень жаль. Спокойной ночи, Криденс.  
Персиваль стремится вернуться к себе. Он поднимается, забывая отряхнуть брюки. Самая малость сна, и нужно снова работать. Если не ради себя, и не ради Криденса, которому все (он) безразлично, то ради Куинни и Якоба. Должен хоть кто-то быть счастлив.  
— Погодите.  
Пальцами по запястью — снова — как утопающий.  
— Модести, моей сестре Модести тоже снились кошмары. Она совсем не спала. Если вы позволите, я могу помочь.  
Должно быть что-то в лице Персиваля пугает юношу. Потупившись, он добавляет:  
— Обещаю, я вас не обижу больше.  
Персиваль хочет выспаться хоть где-нибудь больше всего на свете.

Тепло-холодно. Ладонь движется по волосам с точностью маятника и морского прибоя. Голос Криденса, мурлыкающего какую-то мелодию, тоже похож на море. Есть что-то бесконечно безопасное в этих движениях и звуках, что-то, что Персиваль успел забыть за годы взрослой жизни. Он закрывает глаза и отдается ощущениям: пальцы (шершавые от работы), рукав рубашки (новой), колыбельная (без слов). Криденс баюкает его не так, как стал бы баюкать Геллерта, и это одно важнее всего, что случилось накануне. Персиваль проваливается в сон.

Поутру тучи разбегаются по небу заблудшими овцами. Криденс дремлет, прислонившись к стене и не замечает, как Персиваль осторожно выбирается из-под его рук, изрезанных материнской лаской.  
«Какое странное утро» — Грейвсу никак не удается поймать, что изменилось. Он привык к постоянному абсурду присутствия Криденса, привык к постоянной усталости ночью и днем, привык к кошмарам.  
Которых не было.  
Простынь разложена на кровати так, как и положено в приличном доме. Персиваль проводит рукой — не влажная. От облегчения он готов рассмеяться. Но Криденс спит, и Персиваль тихо выходит из кухни, оставив юношу с его собственными снами. Судя по его дыханию — совершенно спокойными.

Грейвс насвистывает, включая в душе воду. В голове ясно. Тело кажется послушным. Вода горячая. Мыло пахнет лавандой. Персиваль выдавливает из алюминиевого тюбика линию пасты и методично водит щеткой по зубам. Это неожиданно приятно. Столь же методично и даже расслабленно он движется по телу, снимая ночь лавандовой пеной, утреннюю эрекцию — несколькими быстрыми движениями.  
Редкий день, когда Персиваль не сидит в воде, то ли пытаясь содрать с себя кожу, то ли растаять. Хороший день.

Когда Грейвс выбирается из ванной, чувствуя себя если не рожденным заново, то просто живым, Криденс уже не спит.  
— Доброе утро, — Грейвс улыбается. Голос Геллерта молчит, быть может потому, что ждет, когда Персиваль окончательно поверит в чудесное исцеление колыбельной.  
— Доброе утро. Вам лучше?  
Грейвсу определенно лучше. У него не дрожат руки, когда он наливает кофе.  
Криденс сидит, подобрав ноги, как ребенок. ( _мальчик будет очень_ ) Взрослым кажется только выражение его лица — он кажется бесконечно усталым.  
— Вы снова идете на работу?  
— Разумеется. Четверг.  
В такое хорошее утро не стыдно и одеться соответственно. Впервые за долгие месяцы Персиваль застегивает все пуговицы на рубашке с первого раза и вспоминает даже про когда-то любимые украшения на воротник. Не про те, что в виде скорпионов. Те потерялись, когда Геллерта арестовывали или на одном из допросов, про другие — двумя половинками солнца.  
Криденс не спешит вылезать из старой пижамы. Персиваль не помнит, когда юноша переоделся, но узнает пижаму — серую в тонкую красную полосу, с пустотой на месте четвертой пуговицы. Персивалю жаль оставлять Криденса в окружении непринадлежащих ему вещей, но нужно идти.  
— Я буду поздно, — предупреждает Грейвс, — Как обычно.  
Нью-Йорк, ослепленный желтым солнцем, отраженным тысячу раз в чужих окнах, встречает Персиваля Грейвса.  
Криденс Бэрбоун, приоткрыв цветастую штору, следит за уходящей точкой его фигуры, наполовину воображенной.


	12. Глава 12.

Колдомедики предупреждали, что _Obliviate_ имеет побочные эффекты: вкусы, звуки, запахи, приходящие вроде бы ниоткуда и напоминающие ни о чем. Не предупреждали они только, что Грейвс ничего так и не забудет. С Локвудом сработало лучше: он задумчиво причмокивает при виде Персиваля, а не бросается с криком прочь.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Грейвс  
— Доброе утро, мистер Локвуд. Доложите о проведенной операции.  
Локвуд ведет палочку полукругом, демонстрируя, как располагались силы аврората. Передвижение призрачных, сияющих крошечными искрами заклятья фигурок очаровывает Персиваля как в первый раз. Вот то, чего бы он хотел на самом деле — вернуться к оперативной работе. Вернуться и быть живым. Ему надоела осторожность.  
( _ну-ну_ )  
( _перси что это не смеши_ )  
Грейвс слушает Локвуда, отмечая в записной книжке удачные тактические ходы, шифруя их по привычке на случай попадания не в те руки. Медленно у него возникает свой собственный план.

Когда Персиваль лично возглавляет бывшую группу Эддисона никто не задает вопросов.  
(Неделю назад Джон Эддисон, выслушав суд и присяжных: однозначное двенадцатикратное «виновен», отправился в ртутную комнату, на стул милосердия. Персиваль подал сигнал к началу процедуры и смотрел, как Эддисон умирает. Все мысли Грейвса были о Криденсе.)

Осиротевшие авроры желают топить горе предательства в драке — и им везет. Сегодня под прицелом МАКУСА братья Блэквотер — их нелегальные зелья наводнили все мало-мальски крупные населенные пункты в окружении Нью-Йорка. Эддисон допустил это, в надежде, что финансовые ресурсы зельеваров послужат на пользу Общему Благу. Пришло время исправлять его ошибки.  
— Удостоверьтесь, что на территории нет гражданских лиц, — командует Грейвс.  
Руби Коулсон накладывает защитные чары на место облавы, пока не-маги не почувствовали, что происходит под самым их носом. Требуется немалое сосредоточение, чтобы охватить такую большую территорию разом, но Коулсон справляется безупречно. Грейвс быстро улыбается ей, прежде чем нырнуть в оцепленное здание.  
В детстве Персиваль, как и многие мальчишки, любил наблюдать за муравьями, которые часто досаждали жителям окраин. Авроры в слаженном за годы работы движении — те же муравьи. Проверяют комнату за комнатой, палочки наготове, бесшумные тени заполняют цеха, не позволяя работникам даже пискнуть, не то, чтобы поднять тревогу. Арни Блэкуотер — грузный мужчина в синей рубашке, успевает все же достать палочку, но Грейвс отбивает ее в сторону. Пригодится потом для суда. Блэкуотер-старший обвиняется ко всему прочему и в убийстве первой степени.  
— Für das Größere Wohl***, — выкрикивает второй брат, заклинанием отправив одного из авроров на больничную койку. Шустрый подонок. Бежать ему некуда: кабинет это финальная точка, но он может обороняться почти бесконечно, пока не свалится от усталости или голода. Временный запрет на аппарацию, наложенный Коулсон, не позволяет Блэкуотеру бежать. Не позволяет и аврорам застать его врасплох.  
Персиваль жестом велит своим подчиненным отойти назад. Ему хочется совершить глупость. Нацепив улыбку, он входит в комнату.  
— Мой мальчик, — говорит он добродушно. — Разве ты меня не узнаешь?  
Секундного замешательства Роберта Блэкуотера вполне достаточно. Он корчится от боли на полу, когда Персиваль подходит к его распростертому телу.  
— Вы ужасно говорите по-немецки, мистер Блэкуотер, — выдыхает аврор, подбирая чужую палочку. Шестнадцать сантиметров, сосна, перо гром-птицы. Теперь, вблизи, ее обладатель кажется моложе даже своего фото в досье. Еще один, такой же как Криденс.  
— Мистер Грейвс, сэр? — Коулсон, участливая, потому что новенькая в отделе, обеспокоенно заглядывает в комнату.  
— Забирайте. Не забудьте отметить, что он последователь.  
Кто-то хлопает Персиваля по плечу. Он, кажется, выдает какую-то хвалебную речь о командной работе. Руби Коулсон сияет красным, как ее имя, когда Форд отзывается о ней как о «лучшем новичке отдела за последние годы».  
Грейвсу мутно. Он надеялся, что, притворившись Геллертом, почувствует удовлетворение. Вместо этого он чувствует стыд и желание вернуться домой. И может быть, желание лечь на пол, чтобы умолять Криденса простить его за сделанное от его имени. И может быть, самую малость, желание содрать с себя лицо.  
— Мистер Грейвс, хотите отпраздновать с нами?  
— Простите, не могу.

Персиваль возвращается домой необычайно рано. Криденс на кухне — спит, выронив из рук потрепанный том «Темной магии на службе закона». Персиваль помнит, что большая часть текста посвящена стулу милосердия, и что он зашвырнул наскучившее издание куда-то за шкаф почти сразу после возвращения из больницы.  
Осторожно подняв книгу Персиваль оглядывается вокруг в поисках места, откуда юноша мог извлечь ее.  
Перемены, до сих пор им незамеченные, вдруг обрушиваются на него селью.  
Слез слишком много. Хорошо, что Криденс спит.  
Когда в последний раз в квартире было так светло? Когда в последний раз Персиваль проходил по коридору, не спотыкаясь об обувь, раскиданную в беспорядке? Когда посуда слепила чистотой, выстроенная в ровные ряды? Когда на шторах в последний раз был виден модный когда-то мелкий рисунок? Когда с книг стирали пыль, когда натирали до скрипа паркет? Когда дом выглядел так, будто в нем живет кто-то, кому не плевать?  
Персиваль растирает слезы по лицу, но они, кажется, просто появляются из ниоткуда, как роса на траве. И Персиваль имеет над ними столько же власти.  
Грейвс заставляет себя обойти все комнаты, даваясь всхлипами, как ребенок.  
Криденс ловит его где-то на третьем круге по гостинной.  
— Вы делали все это, а я даже не замечал.  
Сияющая чистота комнаты осуждает. Персиваль видит со стороны все разом: свое искаженное ( _все в порядке перси не так_ ) лицо, гостиную, где будто еще вчера сделали ремонт, Криденса, ступающего к аврору своим мелким, со следами прошлой нерешительности, шагом. Грейвс не чувствует своего тела. Он не сопротивляется.  
Криденс осторожно берет лицо Персиваля в ладони, прижимаясь щекой к его шершавой щеке шепчет доверительно:  
— Он был очень… заботлив. Я не знаю скопировал он это, такой ли ты, но вижу, что о тебе некому позаботиться.  
Геллерт не скопировал это. Персиваль никогда не умел заботится. Дурной сын, фанатичный работник, строгий начальник — да. Нежный супруг, ласковый любовник? Нет. Никогда.  
Юноша (обскур) ведет ладонью по шву позвонков под рубашкой. Персиваль позволяет себе допустить, что это и есть шанс исправиться. ( _с неба достанет для тебя перси только попроси_ ) Именно поэтому он говорит:  
— Нет.  
И убирает руку Криденса.


	13. Глава 13.

Квартира над булочной Ковальски похожа на дом, в котором вырос Персиваль. Очарование эмигрантских кварталов никогда по-настоящему не отпускало его, и он с долей наслаждения ловит взглядом мелочи, дорогие сердцу пекаря.  
— Так значит, вы поляк?  
— Так точно, сэр.  
Персиваль поднимает руку в знак протеста. (Та) война уже окончена. Воспоминания о ней уже начали тускнеть под гнетом других. Не всем, впрочем, так повезло. В лице Ковальски Грейвс видит следы той же бессонницы.  
— Не могу поверить, что вы сидите и нарушаете закон вместе со мной!  
Куинни, напротив, сияет от счастья. Она накрывает на стол, не переставая говорить.  
— А затем мы поедем в Париж, у них, правда, такой странный язык, но ничего, как-нибудь справимся, все-таки Англия холодновата для медового месяца…  
— Она просто волшебница, не так ли, мистер Грейвс?  
Персиваль усмехается коротко. Это семейная шутка не для него, он знает. Он случайно забрел на чужой праздник, но ему приятно, что не-маг не стесняется шутить при нем.  
— Вы точно решили, Кью?  
— Думаете, лучше все-таки Италия?  
Кудри Гольдштайн кокетливо пружинят, но улыбка холодна. У Куинни своя война. Кто теперь в безопасности? Персиваль опускает взгляд в тарелку, притворяясь, что не в силах разрезать нежный медальон свинины, если не следит за руками.  
— Нет, Италия не для вас. Любой леглимент сойдет там с ума.  
Краем глаза Персиваль ловит лживое отражение собственного лица в окне. Стемнело. Криденсу, должно быть, не по себе в черноте дома.  
— Почему бы вам не поехать в Польшу? Когда я женюсь, то поеду на Родину. Это правильно.  
Якоб скользит вилкой по фарфору. Грейвс вздрагивает.  
— Боюсь, Польша не та страна, которую хочется показать молодой супруге. Да и моя Родина уже давно здесь, в Америке.  
— Понимаю.  
Окна квартиры Ковальски выходят на улицу, узкую и будто косую — окна соседнего дома лежат на иной линии, провалившись чуть ближе к земле. На улице пусто — приезжие засыпают быстрее других, утомившись черновой работой. Одна лишь фигура портит идеальную пустоту. Грейвс отворачивается от окна, уже зная, что Куинни услышит имя сестры в его мыслях.  
Девушка подается вперед, но остается на месте, лишь с силой сжимает бокал.  
— И кто счастливица, мистер Грейвс, Бэтти из отдела судебных запретов?  
— Мисс Бэрбоун из Вторых Салемцев.  
— Разве она не погибла?  
Якоб улыбается, кажется, все время, даже сейчас, когда он сбит с толку.  
— Он говорит о Криденсе, дорогой, — Куинни поправляет салфетку на шее жениха движением палочки, — У нас с Якобом нет секретов.  
— Теперь мы с вами точно преступники одного толка.  
Рот Якоба складывается в розовую «О», но к его чести, она беззвучна. Якоб кончиками пальцев касается ладони невесты и возвращает себе улыбку. В ответ девушка поводит плечами, будто подстраиваясь телом под движение мыслей: неровное, но спокойное.  
— Вам бы сначала сделать предложение, мистер Грейвс, — тонкими пальцами Гольдштайн без труда извлекает одну мысль аврора за другой, — Вы же в этом ничего не понимаете. Вот, глядите.  
Кольцо, что заметил Персиваль еще в день его появления, слабо блестит. В этой части города электричество никогда не работает как надо. Куинни лишь потому не зажигает Lumos, что бережет чувства Якоба, и Грейвс тоже не касается палочки.  
— Не думаю, что дарить ему, — Персиваль останавливается, — ему кольцо это нормально.  
Он хмурится, понимая запоздало, что Куинни говорит о другом, не о кольцах и клятвах, венках и фате. Лишь о том, что она увидела в его скованных воспоминаниях. Снова ( _пригодится мне_ ) без спроса.  
(- Почему нет? — спросил Криденс, паучьими пальцами цепляясь за рубашку.  
— Потому, что знаю, почему вы это делаете.  
— Вы говорите, что знаете, но вы не знаете ничего.  
— У вас есть право злиться.  
За искаженным гневом лицом — искаженная душа. Персиваль позволил обскуру ударить, и сила, обратившая в пыль половину города, пришлась прямо в грудь. Но не лопнули легкие и не треснули кости. Криденс осыпался на пол. Тяжело поднявшись, он оттолкнул Персиваля плечом, оставив того в рекламном проспекте гостиной.)  
— Вы говорите без слов? — интерес Якоба разбивает сосредоточенность Куинни, и Персиваль практически ощущает, как она бросает его мысли.  
— Боюсь мне это не под силу, мистер Ковальски.

Персиваль щурится под моросью дождя. Не-магские магазины неприветливо закрываются, но маги часто полуночничают, словно сохранив эту привычку еще с веков, когда лишь в темноте было безопасно. Город поддатлив. Персиваль легко находит дорогу.  
Три удара палочки. Пауза. Еще один.  
Лицо Энтони кажется чужим. Будто пространство сдвинулось на пару градусов вправо.  
— Перси? — говорит незнакомый Абернети, и это тоже странно. Грейвс делает полшага назад. — Не ждал тебя так поздно. Что-то случилось?  
— Хочу попросить тебя об одолжении. Без свидетелей.  
Абернети оглядывается назад, в желтую прорезь квартиры, и выходит на площадку, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Я не один.  
— Тогда до завтра.  
Персиваль начинает жалеть о сделанном на тридцать пятом шагу от квартиры Энтони. Что-то не так, что-то ( _ужасно_ ) не так с тех пор как ( _вообще кто-то знает тебя перси_ ) Персиваль вернулся с того света, и не стоило обращаться к Энтони. Кем бы он ни был прежде, теперь он чужак.  
Персиваль ускоряет шаг. Криденс один слишком долго.

Дом на месте. Лифтер клюет носом и, кажется, вовсе не узнает Грейвса.  
— Последний этаж, — привычные слова отдают привычной тревогой.  
На последнем этаже все по-прежнему. На месте дверь и соседи. Персиваль поправляет влажные от дождя волосы и лишь затем заходит домой.  
Криденса нет на кухне. Нет в ванной. Нет и в гостиной.  
Персиваль не заходит в спальню безоружным, но он должен извиниться перед ( _послушный мальчик_ ) Криденсом. Он должен объяснить.  
«Что если Геллерт снова там, что если Геллерт пришел забрать Криденса?»  
Персиваль выбивает дверь собственной спальни.


	14. Глава 14.

**Глава 14**

Криденс лежит нагой, в одном лишь проклятом пальто, которое Грейвс малодушно не сжег. Не сжег! Хватило бы мальчику силы, чтобы ( _превратить весь этот город в щепки_ ) вернуть его из пепла?  
Криденс самозабвенно приникает губами к белой подкладке, вдыхает запах одеколона и трогает, исступленно трогает себя. В больном румянце и хрипе голоса нет ничего естественного. Ничего добровольного.  
(- Перси, — начал Геллерт ласково, словно извиняясь, — Ты пойми. Я всегда получаю то, что хочу. И люди просят меня это принять. Умоляют, Перси. И Криденс будет.)  
Грейвс безмолвно замирает в дверях. Тело Криденса, покрытое желтеющими синяками, некрасивое, кажется еще несет на себе отпечатки пальцев Геллерта-Грейвса.  
(- И у его мольбы будет твое лицо.  
Геллерт Гриндевальд поднимается с пола, где по-прежнему распластан глава Отдела Магического Правопорядка. Светлые волосы Геллерта липнут ко лбу. Он вытирает его белым платком, и краем глаза Грейвс замечает кляксы собственной крови по льну там, где ткани касаются пальцы.  
— Геллерт, пожалуйста. Пощади его.)  
На кухне душно. Персиваль механически открывает окно, но ночной воздух не имеет вкуса. Он закрывает глаза ладонями.  
Криденс умеет быть беззвучен. Персиваль не спрашивал, когда Криденс научился этому, а теперь и вовсе не может говорить. Он не может ни убежать, ни аппарировать, оцепенев в очередной волне ужаса. От палочки не больше пользы, чем от сломанной руки. Криденс склоняет к аврору голову и осторожно убирает от лица руки, пряча их в собственных горячих ладонях.  
Персиваль не препятствует.  
Пустые глаза аврора смотрят сквозь Криденса.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы коснулись меня.  
Они делят общий вдох, когда Криденс прикладывает чужую руку к своей груди. Почти целуются, пока юноша ведет ее ниже, к темным кольцам волос и напряженному члену. Персиваль поджимает пальцы, беспомощно произнося очередное «нет».  
— Нет, Криденс, я не Геллерт. Я не должен.  
— Вы думаете, я ради него? — лицо Криденса невыносимо близко, он дышит неглубоко и раздраженно, сокращая расстояние и без того ничтожное с каждым вздохом.  
— Я не могу, — слезы катятся по бледному лицу аврора, — Я не могу с тобой так поступить.  
— Но ты хочешь?  
Криденс перескакивает от уважения к напору, от ласки почти к насилию, игнорируя чужое вялое нет, беззвучное и неуверенное, будто разбавленное слезами. Тела обоих снова сближаются: обнаженное и застегнутое на все пуговицы.  
— Я сказал, нет.  
Грейвс рявкает, оттолкнув Криденса на кресло. То жалко скрипит. Персиваль ударяет заклинанием в стену. Остервенение, лишившее дыхания Локвуда, вышибает дверь из оправы и стекла из нескольких шкафов. Штукатурка осыпается вниз. Трещины рассекают стену, вторые часы падают на пол и разбиваются вдребезги. Вещи катятся с покосившейся полки, и Персивалю на это плевать. Криденс смотрит на весь этот хаос, распахнув глаза. Персиваль поднимает руку вновь, дирижируя разрушениями впервые за долгое время. Сначала Геллерт, затем Криденс. Пришло время Персиваля.

Усталость накатывает сразу после, когда от комнаты уже почти ничего не остается. Даже обскуру не удалось сотворить здесь то, что сделал хозяин дома. Грейвс опускается на кресло рядом с Криденсом и молча застегивает на нем проклятое пальто.  
— Персиваль.  
— Когда ты называешь меня по имени, я…  
— Не говори ничего. Я понял. Кого он мог выбрать, как не праведника? Что меня ужасало, то со мной и случилось, чего я страшился, то ко мне и пришло.**** Ложись спать. Я больше не побеспокою тебя.  
«Сам не свой».  
Персиваль не знает, какой Криденс больше пугает его, какого больше он хочет беречь до потери сознания, до самоистязания и смерти. Он корит себя за то, что так и не нашел подходящих слов. Криденс оставляет следы на пыли гнева, чудом не раня ноги.  
До самого утра Персиваль остается созерцать плоды трудов своих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Иов 3:25


	15. Глава 15. Эпилог

— Ты с ума сошла? — Персиваль поднимает глаза на дверь кабинета. Она приоткрыта. За ней виднеется рукав розового платья и полукруглая часть бедра. Тина вне обзора, но голос ее, серый, как ее серые скорбные наряды, Персиваль узнает и так. Куинни отвечает что-то невнятное.  
— Войдите, — резко командует Грейвс. Он-то наверняка знает, сошла ли Куинни с ума, но вовсе не хочет оповестить об этом всю МАКУСА.  
Сестры Гольдштайн во всем своем различии, повинуются беспрекословно.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр. Мы сейчас же уйдем.  
— Тина. Я хотел бы чтобы сегодня вы возглавили группу Эддисона вместо меня. Руби Коулсон было бы полезно понаблюдать за женщиной-аврором вашего уровня.  
Тина склоняет голову. Она очевидно борется с чувствами, продолжая закрывать собой тело сестры, но ее губы уже приоткрыты для согласия.  
— Все, что Куинни скажет в этом кабинете, останется между нами.  
Куинни слушает между строк. Тина знает только слово чести, но к счастью, она еще верит, что у Грейвса она осталась.  
— Даю вам слово. А теперь вы свободны.  
Тина выходит из кабинета не обернувшись. Ее плечи, обычно напряженные, расправлены крыльями. «Скоро время придет», — думает Грейвс. — «Она готова».  
— За нами следят, — начинает Куинни, впервые игнорируя мысли Персиваля. — Я слышу… Отзвуки. Я хотела попросить вас о защите. Для Якоба.  
— Вы знаете кто?  
Куинни не знает, но чудовищно не это. Хуже всего, что она не удивлена. Девушка, которая в жизни не сделала плохого, совсем не удивлена, что некто желает смерти ее близким. И даже зная, что закон однозначен, она готова рискнуть всем.  
— Куинни, дорогая, — Персиваль поднимается со своего места, уже не имеющего для него никакого значения. — Ты понимаешь, что я не могу это никому поручить?  
Куинни слушает, сжимая мужскую ладонь, готовая умолять. И по мере того, как под сухостью формулировки проявляется невысказанное согласие, она сжимает руку Персиваля сильнее.  
— Вы, — выдыхает она.  
Грейвс улыбается одними глазами.  
— Мисс Гольдштайн, не могли бы вы принести мне улики по делу братьев Блэкуотер? Меня интересует палочка. Шестнадцать сантиметров, сосна, перо гром-птицы.  
— Да, сэр.

Персиваль методично снимает заклинания с ящиков, собирая то личное, в чем он еще нуждается. Его мысли далеко от кабинета, и прощание выходит скомканным.  
(По утру, лишь только рассвет лизнул шпили небоскребов, ожидание стало невыносимо. Что хуже, чем ждать, когда ничего не произойдет? Криденс не появится больше.  
В спальне было все еще темно, все так же полны были угрозой углы. Персиваль лег на край кровати, на которой спал последний раз другим человеком. Криденс предпочел притвориться спящим. В голове Грейвса набатом били чужие голос и смех, погано напоминая, что юноша сделает все, лишь бы…  
— Мне очень жаль, что это было мое лицо, — голос был тихим, но Криденс слушал, напряженно цепляясь за борта пальто, которое он так и не снял. — Но я не жалею, что… Я не хотел бы, чтобы я вызывал у вас эти чувства.)  
Куинни не возвращается уже слишком долго. Что ее ( _убило_ ) так задержало? В кабинете не осталось ничего, что еще дорого Грейвсу. И ни одного запертого ящика, ни одного секрета.  
(- Вы обскур, — Криденс обернулся. Бледное пятно лица в обрамлении полумрака. — Я нашел вас.  
Геллерт обещал, что наградит его за находку, и вот то, что он искал.  
— Вы тоже разрушаете, когда чувства сильнее вас. Я знаю, каково это.  
Персиваль выдохнул, и вздох был похож на последнее нервное нет, но в этот раз Криденс был совершенно прав. И все же нельзя было допустить, чтобы назойливый голос Геллерта, его гнусный шепот тоже оказались правдивы.  
— Персиваль? — шалый, чужой взгляд из-под опущенных век. Криденс протянул руку, но Грейвс остановил и это устремление. Расчерченная шрамами ладонь в миллиметрах от лица — Грейвс закрывает глаза прежде, чем поцеловать её. Криденс вдыхает судорожно, но аврор не замечает, сосредоточенный на том, что чувствует сам.  
— Тебе не нужно. Если хочешь, чтобы я любил тебя, позволь мне сделать это по-моему.  
Персиваль спустился вниз, ладонями скользя вверх: колени, бедра, грудь, шея. Он расстегивал пальто, так же порывисто как вчера застегивал.  
Криденс сидел на том же краю кровати, что когда-то Геллерт. Лишь только в этот раз Персиваль не давился отвращением и не саднило горло, а пальцы в проталинах седины были ласковы.)

— Мистер Грейвс. Палочка, — Куинни дрожит. На секунду Персивалю кажется, что ей отвратительны его мысли, блуждающие от ласок прошедшего утра до предстоящего еще, возможно счастливого будущего, но девушка подается вперед, ища защиты.  
— Это Абернети, — шепчет она. — Он следил за мной.  
Персиваль хотел бы оправдать его, своего друга детства, дурака и ревнивца, но не может. Дурные времена требуют праведного сердца. Энтони не лучше Геллерта. Общее Благо всегда превращается в личное.  
— Он вас не тронет. Я оставлю распоряжения для Тины. А теперь идите. Я жду вас у себя дома через два часа. Не опоздайте.

****

Эпилог

Боги безмолвствуют, но Персиваль чувствует их незримое присутствие куда сильнее, чем когда-либо у своего очага. Небо Ирландии уходит в зелень, непохожее на синее как флаг небо Америки.  
— Думаете, это конец? — спрашивает Куинни и от нее вопрос звучит непривычно. Привычного теперь и вовсе не осталось.  
— Нет.  
Персиваль оборачивается назад, на дом, где Якоб учит Криденса своему нехитрому искусству. И это не менее важно, чем волшебство.  
— Нет, но мы еще поборемся.  
Куинни устало улыбается, кутаясь в розовое облако шарфа.  
— Я позабочусь о них, если понадобится.

Голос Геллерта Гриндевальда больше не звучит ни в словах, ни в мыслях.


End file.
